mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Edielle/Brudnopis2
The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone (z ang. Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone) — ósmy odcinek piątego sezonu i dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty ogółem. Streszczenie Na początku odcinka Pinkie Pie piecze ciasto według przepisu swojej babci. Kucykowi towarzyszy jej pupil Gummy. Nagle znaczek klaczy zaczyna lśnić i migotać. Pinkie przerywa więc pieczenie i prosi Gummy'iego, by ją zastąpił, a ona sama rusza do zamku Twilight Sparkle. Znaczkowa mapa przyjaźni pokazuje miasto, które ma jakiś problem z przyjaźnią. Fioletowa klacz mówi, iż jest to Griffonstone oraz opowiada o jego legendzie i Bożku Boreasza. Mają tam wyruszyć Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash, lecz ta druga nie chce wyruszać do miasta z powodu kłótni z Gildą z odcinka "Sposób na gryfa". Jednak wraz z różową przyjaciółką wybiera w długą podróż pociągiem, a następnie pieszo przez góry. Podczas drogi towarzyszą im wskazówki Twilight. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Griffonstone jest upadłym, zapuszczonym miejscem, a jego gryfi mieszkańcy są bardzo niemili. Pinkie i Rainbow spotykają Gildę, która również nie jest dla nich przyjazna. Klacze poruszają temat legendy Griffonstone, a słysząc ją, zjawia się dziadek Gildy, Grampa Gruff i dopowiada legendę, która kończy się kradzieżą Bożka Boreasza przez Arimaspiego i upadkiem miasta. Rainbow i Pinkie chcą rozwiązać problem miasteczka i jego mieszkańców, jednak pierwsza chce znaleźć Bożek Boreasza, a druga poszukać odpowiedzi w bibliotece, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi radami Twilight, więc rozdzielają się. Błękitna pegazica spotyka chciwą sprzedawczynię, a różowa klacz zniszczoną bibliotekę. Pinkie szuka więc sposobów na pocieszenie gryfów, ale te nie mają odpowiednich sklepów i zakaz na śpiewanie, więc razem z Gildą pieką lepsze niż obecne, gryfie biszkopty. Rainbow przygotowuje się do zejścia w rozpadlinę na poszukiwania a Pinkie i Gilda spotykają Gretę. Gilda udaje, że nie zależy jej na znajomej, bo straciła już kiedyś przyjaciółkę, czyli Rainbow Dash. Różowy kucyk biegnie do pegazicy, która w tym czasie schodzi w Bezdenną Otchłań, by odnaleźć Bożek. Jednak lina pęka i klacz zostaje uwięziona na skalnej półce. Nie może odlecieć, a sprzedawczyni nie chce pomóc jej za darmo i odchodzi. Po jakimś czasie zjawia się Pinkie Pie. Rainbow prosi ją o ratunek, jednak ta dosłownie zrzuca linę i wraca po pomoc do Gildy. Gryfica nie chce pomóc pegazicy, ale przypomina sobie czasy dzieciństwa, gdzie Rainbow odgoniła dokuczające jej kucyki. Mała Gilda i Rainbow zaprzyjaźniły się. Po tym wspomnieniu Gilda rusza klaczy na pomoc. W wyniku nie zabezpieczenia liny przez Pinkie, ona i Gilda spadają w przepaść, ale gryfica łapie się skały. Różowa klacz trzyma Rainbow, która też spadała, a Gilda zauważa Bożek, jednak musi wybrać pomiędzy nim, a życiem kucyków. Po chwili wciąga obie klacze, jednak muszą uciekać, gdyż skała pod nimi się kruszy. W Griffostone kłótnie pomiędzy kucykami a Gildą zostają zażegnane. Okazuje się, że problemem miasta była obojętność i chciwość gryfów. Kucyki zachęcają Gildę, by podzieliła się gryfimi biszkoptami z Gretą, zaprzyjaźniając się. Próba się udaje, a Gilda jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa. Pinkie i Rainbow powierzają jej misję szerzenia przyjaźni w Griffostone i obiecują ponowne odwiedziny. Następnie żegnają się i wyruszają w drogę powrotną do Ponyville. Fabuła Wstęp thumb|left|Sprawdzanie składników na pyszne ciastoOdcinek rozpoczyna się, gdy Pinkie Pie piecze ciasto. Jest to przepis jej babci na "Super-wyjątkowy, potrójnie czekoladowy, piętnasto-warstwowy torcik bezowyWszystkie zwroty i wyrażenia z tego artykułu przetłumaczone z angielskiego na polski są autorstwa Mystherii22. Klaczy towarzyszy jej aligatorek Gummy, któremu mówi, że nie mają dziś nic do zrobienia poza pieczeniem. Różowy kucyk jest bardzo podekscytowany i sprawdza, czy posiada wszystkie składniki, czyli: orzechowe bezy, krem czekoladowo-śmietanowy, słodkie migdały i orzechy i krem z masła kokosowego. Na upieczenie jednej warstwy potrzeba godziny, więc na całe wypiek potrzeba piętnastu godzin " czystej błogości pieczenia". Pinkie wyjmuje pierwszą warstwę z pieca i oznajmia Gummy'emu, że mogą zaczynać przygotowywać kolejną warstwę torciku. Nagle znaczek klaczy zaczyna błyszczeć i wibrować. Ta odgarnia plamkę z ciasta ze swojego boku i patrzy na znaczek. Podekscytowana pyta aligatorka czy wie co to oznacza. Sama po chwili odpowiada szeptem, ze chodzi o mapę z zamku Twilight, a Gummy oblizuje trochę ciasta z twarzy kucyka. Pinkie Pie wybiega z domu, ale wraca za chwilę wraca by zapytać małego aligatora czy mógłby się zająć pieczeniem gdy jej nie będzie.thumb|right|Znaczek wzywa Pinkie do mapy Powierniczka Klejnotu Harmonii ma nadzieję, że to szybko zleci i odmierza Gummy'emu proszek do pieczenia i mówi, że gdy pierwsza upieczona warstwa ostygnie, może polać ją odrobiną kremu czekoladowo-śmietanowego. Przypomina mu także, by ubił białka na bezy, ale zauważa, że znaczek znów migocze. Daje więc aligatorkowi trzepaczkę i jest pewna, że ten sobie świetnie poradzi. Całuje pupila na pożegnanie i w oddala się podskakując. Jednak Gummy nie robi nic, tylko przechyla się do przodu i zabawnie się przewraca. Dokąd wysyła nas mapa? thumb|left|Król Grover i Bożek BoreaszaNa mapie przyjaźni ukazało się miasteczko na ogromnym drzewie, a wokoło niego krążą znaczki Pinkie i Rainbow. Twilight spogląda na nie z bliska i nie kryje podekscytowania tym, że jej przyjaciółki zostają wysłane do Griffonstone, które jest samym sercem Gryfiego Królestwa. Mówi także o książce "Wielkie Gryfy Przeszłości". Klacz chce powiedzieć z czego znane były gryfy, lecz Rainbow przerywa jej i pyta ironicznie czy chodzi o bycie wrednymi i nieczułymi łobuzami, przez co nawiązuje do przykrej sytuacji z Gildą, która zdarzyła się w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa". Pegazica wspomina jak gryfica okropnie traktowała jej przyjaciół, zwłaszcza Pinkie Pie. Różowa klacz "psują dobrej zabawy". Mimo to, Twilight zaczyna opowiadać o Griffostone. Dawniej gryfy były chciwe jak smoki, gromadząc monety i różne skarby. Lecz zmienił to Król Grover, znajdując złotego Bożka Boreasza. Według legendy, Bożek składał się z pyłu złotych zachodów Słońca, niesionych przez północne wiatry. Bożek ten, wypełniał serca gryfów dumą i uważano, że to on uczynił Griffonstone najbardziej majestatycznym królestwem. Rainbow przerywa opowieść, nie rozumiejąc czemu Twilight interesuje się gryfami. Ta tłumaczy, że od wizyty Gildy zainteresowała się tym gatunkiem, więc przeczytała "Wielkie Gryfy Przeszłości". Klacz zazdrości przyjaciółkom możliwości zobaczenia na własne oczythumb|right|Zawsze trzeba wierzyć mapie tego miejsca. Pinkie Pie dziwi się czemu mają iść tylko ona i Rainbow, a pegazica zgadza się żeby to Twilight wyruszyła w podróż do Griffostone zamiast niej, gdyż ta chciałaby się zdrzemnąć. Pinkie podkreśla, iż fioletowa klacz jest Księżniczką Przyjaźni, więc powinna również pójść z przyjaciółkami. Ta jednak tłumaczy, że gdyby mapa chciałaby, żeby to ona udała się do gyfiego królestwa i zwiedziła pałac oraz zobaczyła bożka jednoczącego cały rodzaj, na pewno by to przekazała. Mimo to klacz wyraźnie pokazuje, że chciałaby tam pójść. Alikorn ma pewność, że dwie klacze sobie poradzą, a ona zostanie by zająć się ważnymi, księżniczkowymi sprawami. Pinkie zachęca Rainbow do wyruszenia w drogę, a ta niechętnie się zgadza. Różowa klacz żartobliwie pochwala jej postawę. Długa wyprawa do Griffonstone W pociągu thumb|leftKucyki są w pociągu. Pinkie pyta Rainbow, co czyta. Pegaz narzeka, że Twilight stworzyła wręcz książkę o ciekawych atrakcjach Griffonstone które powinny zwiedzić. Różowa klacz domyśla się, iż chodzi o przewodnik o znalezieniu problemu który mają rozwiązać oraz zabiera wszystkie przekąski z wózka z przekąskami. Rainbow dodaje, że to jak Twilight w formie książki, a następnie parodiuje alikorna zmieniając głos i fryzurę. Przedrzeźnia ją słowami Po chwili pegazica zauważa, że Pinkie wydała wszystkie monety na słodycze. Zakłopotana różowa klacz pyta przyjaciółkę czy ta może jej pożyczyć kilka monet, a Rainbow przewraca oczami i uderza się kopytkiem w twarz. Przez góry Klacze wysiadają z pociągu na zaniedbaną, małą stację. W tle słychać głos Twilight, który wymienia zadania dla Rainbow i Pinkie. Mówi ona, że gdy kucyki dotrą do Wąwozu Gryfów, powinny skierować wzrok na północ, ku Górom Hiperborejczyka, by ujrzeć piękno Griiffostone. Kucyki idą wąskim szlakiem po zboczu góry, a głos Twilight informuje, by po przybyciu do miasta, udały się do pałacu i przedstawiły się królowi. Dodaje, że księga "Wielkie Gryfy Przeszłości" została napisana dawno i kończy się na koronacji czternastego króla gryfów, czyli króla Guto. Następnie, dwie przyjaciółki idą przez skalny most. Głos Twilight mówi, iż nie wie kto teraz rządzi, ale zaleca, by Rainbow i Pinkie powiedziały, że przybywają z polecenia Księżniczki Przyjaźni i chcą pomóc w rozwiązaniu jakiegoś problemu. Nagle Pinkie spostrzega Griffonstone, które jednak wciąż jest daleko. Następną radą Twilight jest to, że gdy król nie pomoże klaczom, powinny skierować się do biblioteki, ponieważ gdy zdobędzie się przyjaźń bibliotekarki, można dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Dodaje też, iż na zewnątrz stoi posąg Króla Grovera i prosi o zrobienie mu kilku zdjęć. Ostatnią wskazówką jest spróbowanie słynnych, gryfich biszkoptów. Rainbow i Pinkie docierają do bramy miasteczka, a różowa klacz przyznaje, iż Twilight powinna przyjść z nimi, by ujrzeć, że Griffosntone jest... totalną dziurą. Pierwsze chwile w Griffonstone Miasto jest w bardzo złym stanie. Jeden gryf chcąc wylądować na jednej z gałęzi drzewa na którym są domy mieszkańców, prawie ją łamie. Rainbow dochodzi do wniosku, że mapa powinna przysłać tu Rarity, by poprawiła wygląd tego miejsca. Pinkie pyta się pewnego gryfa, czy aby na pewno są w Griffostone. Ten jednak łapie klacz za pyszczek i odsuwa ją sobie z drogi, nie mówiąc anie jednego słowa. Kucyk stwierdza, iż nie było to zbyt miłe. Rainbow potwierdza swoje zdanie o gryfach: że są one bardzo nieprzyjemne i źle wychowane. Powierniczka Elementu Śmiechu, wedle słów Twilight, proponuje znalezienie pałacu i spotkanie się z królem. Legenda o bożku Boreasza Podzielne zdania Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash Pinkie poszukuje odpowiedzi Działania Pinkie i Rainbow Rainbow Dash eksploruje Bezdenną Otchłań Wspomnienia Gildy Na ratunek Gryfia przyjaźń i pożegnanie